What if we fall in love?
by Gaby Klainer Marin
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sam hubiera conocido a Blaine en Dalton?, ¿Que pasaría su conexión es única?, ¿QUE PASARÍA SI SE ENAMORAN?... Pésimo Summary, linda historia que esta loca (Yo) ha creado
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, he decidio escribir un lindo Blam...

Para acortar las cosas, dejare una mini explicación de todo, para pronto (Mañana) subir el primer capitulo, que se dividira en 2 partes, lo subiria hoy, pero mi tarea me llama D:

¿Que pasaría si Sam hubiera conocido a Blaine en Dalton?...

Millones de alumnos corriendo por las escaleras en una sola dirección, entusiasmados, felices y todos con Blaser...Pero, había un rubio que estaba completamente perdido...

Sam se encuentra perdido en Dalton y su co-espia (Kurt) esta, seguramente, disfrutando el tiempo con su novio (Elliot)...Perdido, con un uniforme falso de Dalton (Idea de Kurt), y solo Sam tropieza con un pequeño chico moreno de su edad, por el broche en su uniforme deduce que es un Warbler, la competencia en las regionales, decide pedirle ayuda al moreno, ¿Quien pensaría que ese momento marcaría una nueva era en su vida?

Sam: Disculpa, estoy perdido y soy nuevo...¿A donde se dirigen todos?

Blaine: A la practica de los Warblers...

Sam: ¿Enserio? -Uno entra a espíar en una escuela privada y todos aman el coro, entras en una escuela publica a el coro y eres bañado en Slushie- ¿Porque?

Blaine: ¿Acaso no sabes? Los Warblers son como estrellas de Rock...Ningún alumno de Dalton se debe perder un ensayo de los Warblers, por cierto, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson -Y el moreno le tiende una mano cortesmente al rubio-

Sam: Sam Evans -Y en vez de tomar su mano, choca puños con el moreno (N/A: xD ese Sam)-

Blaine: Bien Sam, si quieres ver al los Warblers, ven conmigo, conozco un atajo- Y seguido de eso el moreno se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar- ¿Vienes, chico nuevo?...

Seee, se que dije resumen de explicación, pero mejor les dejo esta parte que esta mas o menos, sin errores, mañana primer capitulo, mi tarea me llama y me obliga a estudiar... -.-' Escuelas de hoy en día...


	2. What If We Met?

Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo **Darrinia** Cariño, eres de lo mejor...

Aclaraciones temporales: Sam llego justo despues de las Regionales de la primer temporada por lo tanto, no ha ido a ninguna competencia pero si esta en el Glee Club desde dicha temporada y por ende, conoce a todos :D

Millones de alumnos corriendo por las escaleras en una sola dirección, entusiasmados, felices y todos con Blaser...Pero, había un rubio que estaba completamente perdido...

Se supone que debe estar espiando a los Warblers...¿Por que él? ¿Por que esta solo? ¿Por que esta perdido? Todo empezo desde el ensayo del Club Glee

-Flashback-

_Todos los chicos del coro de McKinley se encotraban en el aula de español, frente a ellos Finn se rompia la cabeza tratando de pensar una canción que representara todo lo contrario a ellos tal y como, Sam se imagina, estarian haciendo las chicas...Se supone que tiene que ser una canción tipicamente femenina y el unico chico que podria saber de eso, Kurt, hace varios minutos que se rindio...Sinceramente, si todos te ignoraran y dijieran que tus ideas apestan, seguramente tu tambien estarias entretenido con tu telefono mientras los demas se rompen la cabeza..._

_Puck: Bro...Estas mareandome con tanta vuelta, casi preferiria escuchar a Hummel parlotear sobre sus ideas, vamos, que tan dificil puede ser pensar como las chicas, Finn, tu debes saber mas de esto, por favor, vives con dos señoritas._

_Finn: Callate Puckerman, no veo que ayudes..._

_Sam: Y si simplemente cantamos algo romantico..._

_Puck: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, cierra la boca a menos que tengas que decir algo util._

_Mike: Yo creo que Sam tiene razón..._

_Puck: Tu callate asiatico._

_Sam: Al menos di una idea...No como tu Puckerman, se supone que esto es para que tengamos mas confianza sobre el equipo...Estoy seguro que los Warblers ya tienen todo listo para las Seccionales..._

_Puck: Si tan seguro estas de eso, ve a verlos, al menos eso podrias hacer, espiar para ver cuanto tenemos que temer..._

_Artie: De hecho Puck...Eso no es mala idea, hay que infiltrar a alguien para saber a que nos enfrentamos..._

_Finn: O...Podemos preguntarle al unico chico que ha pisado Dalton _

_Puck: Pfff, por favor, Hummel solo conoce la recamara de su amado novio Elliot... -Y el aludido solo se pone completamente sonrojado- Ohhhh, parece que atine, ¿que tal las cosas en la habitación Hummel?_

_Finn: Hey, es mi futuro hermano, no digas eso viejo._

_Sam: Bien, bien, concentrence, iremos o no a espiar a los Warblers_

_Y todo se dedicaron un momento a pensar y se miraron con complicidad...Sabian lo que iba a pasar...Una operacion de espionaje_

_Mike: ¿Quien ira?_

_Kurt: Me ofresco..._

_Puck: Ni en tus sueños Hummel, te quedarias con tu novio muy entretenido...¿Que tal Artie?..._

_Sam: Llamaria demaciado la atención_

_Mike: ¿Finn?_

_Puck: Frankenteen es demaciado torpe y no puede quedarse callado_

_Artie: ¿Y Sam?_

_Sam:Nn-n-no, yo, no conosco Dalton tanto como Kurt_

_Puck: Genial, iran ambos..._

_-_Fin del FlashBack-

Sam se encuentra perdido en Dalton y su co-espia estaba, seguramente, disfrutando el tiempo con su novio...Perdido, con un uniforme falso de Dalton...

El sabia que no deberia haber venido...El lo sabia, se trato de negar, pero, muy en el fondo, algo lo llamaba a ese lugar...Probablemente la curiosidad...Si, debe ser la curiosidad...

Sam tropieza con un pequeño chico moreno de su edad, este al parecer no habia notado a Sam y apenado se da la vuelta para disculparse, y en cuanto voltea, Sam nota algo llamativo en sus ojos avellana, son hermosos...Un minuto, el acaba de decir eso...Consentrate Sam, recuerda que ahora tu sales con Rachel...

El chico se da vuelta y por el broche en su uniforme Sam deduce que es un Warbler.

Sam: Disculpa, estoy perdido y soy nuevo, no me fije por donde caminaba...¿A donde se dirigen todos?

Blaine: A la practica de los Warblers...

Sam: ¿Enserio? -Uno entra a espiar en una escuela privada y todos aman el coro, entras en una escuela publica a el coro y eres bañado en Slushie- ¿Porque?

Blaine: ¿Acaso no sabes? Los Warblers son como estrellas de Rock...

Sam: No lo creo...¿Enserio son tan populares aquí?

Blaine: Claro...Ningún alumno de Dalton se debe perder un ensayo de los Warblers, por cierto, mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson -Y el moreno le tiende una mano cortesmente al rubio-

Sam: Sam Evans -Y en vez de tomar su mano, choca puños con el moreno-

Blaine: Bien Sam, creo que todos los novatos deben ver a los Warblers en acción...-Y en los ojos de Blaine, Sam nota un brillo de emoción-si quieres ver al los Warblers, ven conmigo, conozco un atajo- Y seguido de eso el moreno se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar- ¿Vienes, chico nuevo?...

Sam: Ohhh...S-s-si claro

Y caminan por un angosto pasillo vació, Blaine se dirije hacia lo que Sam ve, es un gran salon lleno de chicos con Blaser, ¿por que nadie sabra de este atajo?...Al llegar a la puerta Blaine se vuelve hacia Sam y dice con una gran sonrisa

Blaine: No olvides tu Blaser la próxima vez, nadie olvida su Blaser...

El moreno camina al centro de la habitación y...


	3. What if I Cry?

El rubio se quedo mirando al centro de la habitación donde se dirigía el moreno,esperando, algo le decía que lo que estaba por pasar cambiaría su vida...Todos guardaron silencio...Las primeras notas de una canción sonaron...Y Sam se quedo impresionado por la dulce voz del pequeño moreno.

(Reprodusca Dark Side version Glee)

Y ahi estaba, un chico que no conocia, al que probablemente no le importara para nada Sam, el chico que si supiera lo que el hacia aqui seguramente lo golpearia,pero el estaba ahi, disfrutando de su meliodiosa voz...

Escuchaba cada palabra con atencion, con el corazón en su garganta, Sam no se sentia amado, tenia a sus padres que no estaban en casa tanto tiempo por buscar empleo para mejorar la situacion de su familia asi que no los veia, tenia a su "novia" Rachel, por la cual habia perdido la amistad de Finn, tenia el equipo de Hockey, ese lugar donde no tenia amigos y donde sufria por no estar en el equipo de futbol como el año pasado, y tenia, tenia ese _Lado oscuro, su_ secreto mas guardado, el que no le diria a nadie, por miedo...El sabia, el habia visto lo que su secreto puede provocar, el sabia el daño que se podria provocar.

Y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lagrimas, todo lo que le faltaba, todo lo que temia, todo lo que jamas tendria estaba captado en esa canción.

El problema es que el no se preguntaba si lo amarian, el sabia que no encontraria a alguien que lo amara, no con ese oscuro secreto, no con ese miedo a aceptarse, el jamas seria feliz.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando la primer lagrima broto de los ojos de Sam, que Blaine poso sus ojos en el, y solo por un momento, Sam habria jurado que la exprecion de concentracion, determinacion y felicidad del moreno se tambaleaba y se convertia en una mueca de preocupacion.

El se convencio de que era su imaginacion masoquista que sueña con que alguien se preocupe por el.

El moreno termino su presentacion...Y un chico de cabellos rubios semi-castaños salto a abrazar su cuello y besarlo dulcemente...Algo dentro de Sam se rompio...Estaba seguro de que no era amor a primera vista pero el queria, realmente queria ser el chico que podia besar libremente a su novio que le dedique canciones...Pero el teme, teme la reaccion de sus padres, teme que le pase lo mismo que a Kurt, el realmente teme, ser dejado fuera, ser marginado, por eso necesita a Rachel, y por eso necesita buscar a Kurt ahora y correr a McKinley antes de que no pueda mas y rompa en llanto, el no puede llorar aqui, no rodeado de extraños, no frente a tantas personas...

Pero volvio a pasar, aun despues de que el chico castaño haya saltado al cuello de Blaine, el fijo sus ojos en Sam, sus ojos demostraban preocupacion, Sam estaba seguro de que eso no era su imaginacion, y antes de que algo mas pasara, antes de que se rompiera mas, antes de poder soltar todo y descubrirlo a el y a Kurt, corrio, corrio lo mas lejos que pudo, ignorando las miradas, las muecas de curiosidad, los gritos de Blaine...

Ignorando todo, se dirijia hacia la habitacion que sabia que era de Elliot, pero se perdio, un castillo tan grande lo habia confundido.

A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos apresurados, el deseo, realmente deseo que fuera Kurt y pudieran irse ya a Mckinley, pero algo muy dentro de el, esperaba que fuera Blaine.

Se deslizo hacia abajo por la pared y se sento en el piso, se sentia exausto. Escucho el ritmo de el silencio

Latidos

Pasos

Latidos

Pasos

Un toque calido en su hombro

El volteo

Unos ojos abellana le devolvian la mirada

El rompio en llanto

Esos ojos solo lo miraban con preocupacion

Y esa voz, cargada de empatia y mas preocupacion, le pregunto dulcemente

Blaine: ¿Te puedo preguntar, que paso ahi dentro?

Sam trato de hablar, pero un sollozo fue lo unico que escapo de sus gruesos labios

Blaine: Okey, no se como tratar con situaciones dificiles, y apenas nos conocemos, y se que estas espiando a los Warblers -Sam lo miro entre lagrimas, sorprendido y avergonzado- No, no me veas asi, y no lo intentes negar, tranquilo, no dire nada, pero, ¿Que pasa? ¿Que esta mal?...

Y las palabras salieron de su boca, como atraidas por un iman por el gran corazón de Blaine, y por fin, a una persona, a un extraño, a alguien que no era el mismo, le repitio sus miedos, le confeso su secreto, sintio un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Y Blaine solo escucho, escucho atentamente, con ojos llenos de comprencion...Y aunque no conocia a Sam tanto como para si quiera estar escuchando tal confesión, sintio que el destino lo empujaba hacia los brazos de Sam...

Y lo abrazo.

Y Sam lloro, lloro de nuevo, en el pecho de un completo extraño, sintiendose mas ligero que hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando Sam se calmo, Blaine quiso soltarlo, de hecho iba a hacerlo, pero una voz los interrumpio...

Buenoooooooooooo, siguente capitulo subido por fin...

Y a Darrinia, mi hermosa, unica y fiel lectora, gracias por tu apoyo cariño, te adoro, este fic es para ti especialmente...Y...Gracias por la sugerencia para la cancion, batalle bastante...


	4. What if we go to Lima Bean?

Cuando Sam se calmo, Blaine quiso soltarlo, de hecho lo iba a hacer pero una voz los interrumpió...

Eli: Blaine...-Ambos, tanto el rubio como el moreno, se voltearon para ver al chico que le había saltado al cuello a Blaine hace solo unos minutos atrás- ¿Que estas haciendo Blaine? - Y sus ojos tuvieron un destello que Sam reconoció como celos- ¿Quien es él? -Su voz estaba cargada de veneno al decir la palabra él, Sam sintió al moreno tensarse a su lado-

Blaine: Eli, cariño... Este es Sam Evans, el es...- Y las palabras del moreno se vieron calladas por 2 pares de pasos y 2 risas melodiosas, una mas aguda que la otra-

Kurt y Elliot acababan de entrar a la escena y sintieron un ambiente tenso, Kurt miro incrédulo el brazo de Blaine sobre los hombros de Sam, este lo vio sonrojado y Kurt solo pudo guiñarle un ojo, cosa que no paso de la vista de Eli...

Eli: Sigo esperando a saber, ¿quien y porque te esta abrazando?...

Blaine: Hola Elliot...-El moreno aun seguía con su atención fija en la pareja recién llegada, mas exactos, en su mejor amigo Elliot, labios hinchados, ojos relajados, cabello desacomodado...Ese maldito...Había fingido estar enfermo para pasar unos minutos a sola con su aparentemente novio, y en su habitación...Blaine esperaba que su cama siguiera acomodada justo como la dejo en la mañana-

Eli: ¡SIGO ESPERANDO UNA EXPLICACIÓN ANDERSON!

Blaine: Este, este es Sam Evans, es un amigo mio que ha venido a verme desde su escuela -El moreno había sabido desde el principio que Evans no era nuevo, seguramente, el supuso, habría venido a espiar a los Warblers- Y me ha dicho que tiene problemas con su pareja, solo le daba un abrazo de apoyo Elian...

Eli pareció calmarse un poco ante esto, pero no se veía del todo convencido... Se marcho del lugar no sin antes darle un beso posesivo a Blaine y fulminar a Sam con la mirada...

Blaine: Ahora si, alguien podría explicarme ¿Por que, tú, traidor mentiroso... -señalo a Elliot con un brillo en sus ojos de una mezcla entre diversión y molestia- faltaste a la practica de los Warblers? ademas, ¿quienes son, o mas bien, de donde son estos 2 espías?

Elliot: Blaine, ellos son Sam Evans-señalo al rubio- y mi novio Kurt Hummel- señalo al chico al lado suyo- ellos...Ellos vienen de McKinley...Ellos, son espías de New Directions...

Blaine: Lo sabia, sabia que eran espías -Sam se sentía mal, como si hubiera traicionado a alguien importante para el, sin embargo, el moreno lucia ¿divertido?- Tranquilos, no diré nada...Nada de nada- A esto ultimo, le dio un guiño a Sam- Bueno, ¿Alguien quiere ir por un café?

Elliot: De hecho Blaine... La casa de Kurt esta libre por la tarde y...Emmm...-Ambos, Blaine y Sam, nunca encontrarían otro día en que sus amigos estuvieran tan rojos-

Blaine: Entiendo, entiendo, puedes parar de explicar...¿Tu Sam, irías por un café conmigo?

Sam:...Si...¿Por que no? -El moreno le pidió que lo acompañara y Sam lo siguió-

**BLAM BLAM BLAM**

15 minutos después

Lima Bean.

Blaine: Así que Sam, si no te molesta, quiero entender bien lo que paso hoy.-Sam se tenso al instante, pero algo le incitaba a confiar en Blaine-

Sam: E-esta bien ¿Que quieres saber exactamente?

Blaine: Todo, pero, empecemos por el asunto del "espionaje" -El moreno hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir espionaje, realmente lucia divertido-

Sam: Todo inicio hace una semana aproximadamente...Mr. Shue, el director de nuestro coro consigue siempre la lista de competencias antes, como cada coro, sin embargo nunca habíamos escuchado sobre su coro antes, al principio tuvimos curiosidad pero alguien de nuestro coro ya conocía a un Warbler -Blaine dio vuelta a sus ojos divertido, ambos sabían a quienes se referían- así que le preguntamos que sabia y como lo sabia- Y así el rubio describió detalladamente como de tratar un tema con importancia un día, se vio eclipsado por el drama habitual de New Directions- y Mr. Shue decidió que nos separáramos para un duelo chicos vs. chicas, las chicas ya se habían presentado y fueron impresionantes, así que los chicos, a ultima hora decidimos demostrarles que también podemos- Y siguió contándole todo hasta los sucesos de hace una hora- y me quede solo en las escaleras de Dalton

Blaine: Wow, tu club glee es...Interesante...Aquí solo hay un drama "El show de celos de Elian Carson McGuire" o mi novio Eli...-El rubio noto un destello de dolor en los ojos de Blaine, y para evitar ver esos ojos hermosos tristes decidió cambiar de tema, no Sam, no son hermosos, recuerda los ojos de Rachel...-

Sam: No creo que quieras decir eso Blaine...Créeme, el drama de ND es mejor evitarlo...Puede ser peligroso y doloroso a veces- Y era verdad, pensó Sam, el que Finn no le hablara por salir con Rachel, el que Rachel solo lo use para darle celos a Finn, el no poder ser el mismo-

Al parecer, el rubio se predio tanto en su cabeza y todo lo que su vida diaria tenia de malo que no se dio cuenta cuando una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta que Blaine se acerco y la removió con sus suaves dedos...La distancia era insoportable para Sam...Afortunadamente, Blaine se aclaro la garganta y regreso a su asiento.

Blaine: Bueno, ¿Puedo seguir preguntando?...-Sam asintió, no muy seguro de que su voz sonara totalmente normal, maldijo internamente sus hormonas adolescentes- Si eres...Si eres gay ¿Por que tienes novia?

Sam: Bueno, esa es una gran historia...Digamos que yo vengo de un lugar donde sigue sin verse bien la homosexualidad, no se si mis padres tenga esas ideas aun, creo que no, pero desde que nos mudamos he caído en una terrible depresión, mis padres pensaron que era por el cambio y siguieron tratando de encontrar trabajo...Es duro ver cada noche a tus padres susurrar por problemas como pagar la luz de el siguiente mes y no poder hacer nada...Cada mañana los veo sonriendoles a mis hermanos pequeños, sonrisas falsas que a ellos les dan esperanza...Y cuando...-Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, una mano cálida se poso sobre la suya, el solo la tomo de vuelta agradecido por el apoyo- cuando me miran a mi, su mirada cambia, se transforma en tristeza, tristeza por que saben que necesito un tutor por mi dislexia, pero ver la decepción en los ojos de mi padre, al saber que quizá no logre cumplir mis metas de ser maestro de música en N.Y es terrible...Ahora, viendo esa decepción y tristeza cada mañana, y tener miedo al saber que hay posibilidad de que mis padres no me apoyen con mi orientación sexual, hace que me sienta obligado a ser heterosexual, o al menos pretenderlo...Cuando llegue solo quería buscar una novia, no a la chica perfecta, ni la mas agradable, pero una novia...En esos momentos Finchel seguían de enamorados, pero todo termino con la llegada de Jesse St. James...Rachel engaño a Finn, Finn volvió a tener su alma destrozada, Finchel se recupero meces después, como amigos, pero Rachel no quería eso, presiono a Finn para besarle, el se negó, ella llego hacia mi, Finn se puso celoso, Rachel me beso frente a todo el club Glee, Finn intento golpearme...Sus ojos solo irradiaban dolor...Rachel solo sonreía...Mis padres se vieron felices...Probablemente por que yo era "feliz"...Y así ha seguido hasta ahora...

Blaine penso, que era suficientes malos recuerdos para un día asi que el resto de la tarde platicaron de cosas tribiales...Descubrieron que tenian bastante en comun...Intercambiaron telefonos y prometieron volver a reunirse...

En la noche, horas despues de el cafe con Blaine...Sam recibio un mensaje...

_Coraje- _Blaine Warbler

Al acostarse en su cama para dormir, sin notarlo, Sam sonrio como hace mucho no lo hacia...Tal vez...Solo tal vez...Espiar haya valido la pena...

**BLAM BLAM BLAM**

Hola cariño...Y lectores anonimos...

SOlo quiero decir...No me maten por la espera...

Y bueno, el nombre de Eli C. me llego de pronto y bueno...Al principio solo era Elian McGuire...Pero faltaria la C...Asi que con todo el dolor en mi alma y mis dedos (Entenderan pronto) le puse el nombre de Carson... (Mi corazón colferette me quiere golpear)...Entenderan pronto por que me duele ponerle en nombre de Carson a esa escoria de la vida llamada Elian...

CHao chao...Besos...

Gracias Darri Cariño

Y a esos lectores anonimos...

Cada vez que no das review un pequeño hipojirapotamo bebe pierde uno de sus cuernos magicos (? ...Tengan piedah de los pobre Hipojirapotamos bebes


	5. What If Our Friendship Begins?

primero que nada, lo siento tanto, pero he tenido serios problemas para actualizar

Darri cariño, gracias por esperar :3

**Blam Blam Blam Blam**

What If our friendship begins?

Narra Blaine.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que conocí a Sam, y esta empezando a convertirse en mi mejor amigo, es tan agradable y tiene tantas cosas en común conmigo, ademas, lo estoy ayudando con sus problemas, todo va genial, excepto por Eli, se que mi novio es posesivo (no,no de la forma en la que piensan) pero simplemente, cada minuto que me ve con Sam lo guarda para reprochar al final del día, incluso le ha reprochado a Sam, aunque Sam claramente solo lo tranquiliza diciendo que tiene novia, incluso Elliot y Kurt han tenido que soportar reproches, bueno, solo Elliot, Kurt da un poco de miedo cuando se enoja, y eso es lo bueno, por que yo no puedo ayudar a Sam desde Dalton pero el tiene a sus amigos de New Directions

Incluso estamos mas unidos cada día, hoy por ejemplo, me ayudo a escapar de francés para ir a ver una película, creo que este chico realmente es mi mejor amigo, odio francés

Estoy esperando en la fila con las entradas mientras el compra todo.

Narro Yo.

Mientras Blaine esperaba en la fila y Sam compraba todo, Asimio y Karofsky se acercaban a la misma sala en la que estarían Sam y Blaine, ellos vieron a Sam en la tienda de dulces, así que pensaron que probablemente el traiga a Rachel, quizás puedan molestar a esa enana un rato.

Al regresar Sam no nota nada mas que al chico que se esta convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, y a esos hermosos ojos hazel...

Por suerte Asimio y Dave no habían notado nada, la función empieza y todos entran a la sala.

Sam y Blaine se sientan juntos y justo atrás, sin notarlo, se sientan Asimio y Karofsky.

La película empieza y ambos amigos no paran de reir (como el resto de las personas en la sala) pero esas risas hacen que los matones de McKinley los noten.

Sorprendidos, piensan enseñarle a Evans a ser "un hombre" pero el final de la película se los impide, los amigos salen del cine con los matones pisandoles los talones, los chicos llegan al auto y parten de regreso a Dalton con una platica interminable.

**Blam Blam Blam Blam **

Narra Sam:

Después de pasar la tarde del día de ayer juntos, tengo que admitir que Blaine me esta empezando a atraer, pero no puedo arruinar lo que tengo con el por solo una atracción momentánea, ademas el tiene un novio fuera del closet, no creo que quiera aceptar estar con un chico que aun teme aceptarse a si mismo.

Bueno, debo poner atención a lo que mi "novia" dice.

Rachel:...Y es por eso que debo cantar el dueto con Puck...¿Sam? , ¿Sam me estas escuchando?

Sam: ¿Que?, Ahhhh, si, si cariño, creo que cantaras increíble.

La cara de Rachel se ilumino y empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero yo ya no la estaba escuchando, estaba mirando fijamente a Asimio que cargaba consigo un Slushie, oh no, oh no, por favor, hoy no...

Y el tratar de cubrirme o cubrir a Rachel no sirvió de nada, pues, aunque el primer Slushie le dio al casillero dado que me moví, los del equipo de fútbol nos rodearon y nos bañaron en Slushie de uva a ambos...Bueno, al menos es mi favorito

Chico X: Tomen eso pequeños angelitos cantores

Y los chicos se dispersaron, pero Asimio susurro algo, que me heló la sangre.

Asimio: Tal vez así empieces a enfriar tu pequeña cabeza de mariposa.

Lo saben...Saben que soy gay...

Rápidamente le ayude a Rachel a limpiarse lo mas que pude y después le mande un mensaje a Blaine

_Lo saben. S_

Y pronto recibí una respuesta

_Coraje. B _

Coraje Sam, recuerda, nada malo puede pasar.

Narro yo:

Pero quizás, algo malo este apunto de pasar.

**Blam Blam Blam**

Si, se que es corto y terrible, perooooooo, lo siguente es dramaaaaa...Y yo amo el drama...Y a Blam :3


End file.
